Chibbi Sesshy
by inuyasha57
Summary: Sesshomaru gets turned into a kid and forgets everything. He joins up with Inuyasha and Kagome but what happens when he wants a new mom. Now has 10 chapter's.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking for about a week, searching for jewel shards. Miroku and Sango had gone to help a village and Shippo was off visiting a cousin so it was just the two of them walking through a meadow. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to see Sesshomaru coming towards him. Sesshomaru stopped walking and said "give me the Tetsusaiga Brother".

Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru his sword over his head saying "if you want it come take it". Sesshomaru easily dodged him and countered his attack by hitting Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha flew across the battlefield and landed face down. Sesshomaru strode towards him saying "Give me what is rightfully mine". Inuyasha got to his feet saying "there's no way I'm giving it to you". He then held the Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down saying "wind scar". Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and was about to charge when a demon appeared out of nowhere and slashed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru barley dogged the attack and jumped backward. The demon lunged forward saying "now I shall kill you and take your empire as my own" Sesshomaru didn't pull back fast enough this time and the demon made contact on his chest. Inuyasha not knowing who this demon was but not caring let out another blast from the Tetsusaiga that hit the demon full on destroying it. He then turned his attention to Sesshomaru who was on his back with three large slashes in his chest from the demon's attack.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and saw Rin running towards them. Rin ran to the unconscious Sesshomaru's side crying. She then looked up at Kagome and said "did one of them come again" Kagome kneeled down and said "did who come". Rin looked at her and said "ever sense Naraku went into hiding a lot of strong demon's have come out of hiding and are trying to kill him so they can take his kingdom. He said he was going to get the Tetsusaiga so he could beat them". They all stopped talking when Sesshomaru started glowing and shrank to the size of a five year old!

Inuyasha looked at his little big brother and said "what the hell happened to" but stopped talking and slapped Myoga who had hoped on to his face and said "so you showed up now that it's over". Myoga said "well I was on my way here when I got lost, yes that's it. Any way as far as Sesshomaru is concerned the Tenseiga must have turned him into a kid in an effort to save his life" Kagome spoke up "so what do we do now" Rin stood up saying "pleas tell Rin you will look after him if a demon attacked he would be defenseless". Kagome said "sure well look after him till he is back to normal, don't worry". Inuyasha started to complain but was pulled to the ground as Kagome said "sit".

Kagome and Inuyasha were leaving with Sesshomaru in her arms and said "Rin are you sure you don't want to come with us" Rin shook her head and said "no Rin will go stay with Jaken" and she left. They were walking through the woods when Kagome asked if Inuyasha could hold Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked away letting out a 'no way". Kagome frowned and said "come on my arms are tired, please". Inuyasha said "feh" and grabbed him out of her arms. They started walking again and Kagome started talking "so how are we supposed to change him back". Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said "let's leave him like this. I mean he's evil and this is what he gets". Be for Kagome could respond Sesshomaru woke up and started looking around.

Sesshomaru started squirming in Inuyasha's arms saying "let me go,and where's my Mommy". Sesshomaru then bit down on Inuyasha's hand, and jumped to the ground and yelled "take me to my Mommy and Daddy". Inuyasha mad about his hand being bitten said "I can't do that because there dead and have been dead for a long time". Sesshomaru who was trying not to cry yelled "that can't be true no one can beat my daddy". Kagome walked over and in a mad voice said "Inuyasha what did you do that for". Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru and said "what it's true'. Sesshomaru broke into tears. Kagome saw this and said "now look what you did". Inuyasha let out a feh and grabbed Sesshomaru and almost yelled "stop crying" which of course mad Sesshomaru just cry more.

Kagome pulled him away from Inuyasha and in a loving voice said "It's ok". Sesshomaru started to stop crying and they all sat down to talk. Sesshomaru looked at the two and said "who are you" Kagome who was holding Sesshomaru in her lap said "so you don't remember anything" Sesshomaru looked puzzled and said "of course I remember stuff, I was with my mommy and daddy and then I woke up with you guys telling there dead. Is there something I'm missing"? Inuyasha let a feh and said "Ya that you're a kid again". Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and said "what's he mean". Kagome let out a sigh and said "well you used to be a lot older, and now we need to find out how to change you back".

Sesshomaru had disbelieving look on his face and said "ok". Kagome pulled Sesshomaru off her lap and said "well I'm Kagome and this is your little err I guess your older brother Inuyasha". Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha's side and said "your really my brother. Do you want to play hide and seek" Kagome smiled and said "ill go make lunch". Sesshomaru started smiling saying "lets go play come on". Inuyasha looked at him and said "no way I'm not playing with you" and sat cross-legged on the ground. Sesshomaru started pouting saying "come on I want to play".

Inuyasha yelled "no way am I playing with you". Sesshomaru was about to jump on Inuyasha when Kagome said lunch was ready so he ran to her side. Kagome handed Sesshomaru a bowl of ramen, who waited for her to sit down before slumping down in her lap. Kagome started turning red and said "so what should we do now". Inuyasha looked up from his food and said "what can we do well just keep searching for the jewel shards". Sesshomaru got mad and said "what makes you think I'm going follow you guys". Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look and said "come on what will you do by yourself"

Inuyasha but in and said "well if he wants to leave its up to him. So good luck by your self and if you get eaten pleas don't say we didn't warn you". Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug and said "come on will you pleas stay with us. Sesshomaru pondered this and said "ok I guess I could stay with you guys". The rest of the day went well they continued walking onward; Sesshomaru was having fun jumping in puddles when Inuyasha said they should make camp. Kagome agreed and made them dinner. They all ate and got ready for bed. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree and Kagome laid on the ground in her sleeping bag when Sesshomaru came up to her and in a shy voice said "Kagome do you mind if I slept with you"

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and said "you can't sleep with her" Sesshomaru got mad and said "why not, my mommy let me sleep with her all the time". Inuyasha looked at him saying 'but she's not your mom, you cant be even considering this can you Kagome" Kagome cut in saying "it will be fine Inuyasha, Sesshomaru come on over here". Sesshomaru let out a cheer and got in with Kagome. Inuyasha let out a feh and got back in his tree. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and said "sleep tight Sesshomaru". He responded by saying "um Kagome could you call me Sesshy instead, that's what my mommy always called me" Kagome hugged him again and said ok.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I hope this was good. Pleas review (chibi Sesshomaru gives puppy dog eyes and says pleas)


	2. New competition

**Me: sorry it has been so long since I've updated. **

**Shippo: Ya I'm in this one what took you.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, anyway hears the chapter.**

Sesshomaru woke up to find Kagome gone. He got out of the sleeping bag and saw Inuyasha and Kagome talking. Kagome saw him wake up and said "good morning Sesshy". Sesshomaru walked over to the two and sat down next to Kagome saying "Kagome I'm hungry". Kagome stood up and said "ok you two go get some wood for the fire and ill get the food ready", Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up saying "ok" and headed off into the woods.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking for dry wood when Sesshomaru jumped and tagged Inuyasha on the back saying "your it". Inuyasha just turned saying "stop that and lets get moving. Sesshomaru frowned and said "ok".

Kagome had just gotten out every thing she needed to make pancakes when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came out of the woods with two stacks of wood in there arm's. Sesshomaru set down his pile of wood which was a lot smaller and ran to Kagome. He got to her and saw all the supplies and said "what's all that for". Kagome smiled and said "well were going to make pan cakes". Sesshomaru looked at her and said "why would I want to eat a pan". Kagome laughed saying "trust me ok".

Kagome made a plat of pancakes for each of them and then sat down. Sesshomaru grabbed his plate and took his seat in Kagome's lap. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and started eating when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. After setting down her plate and pulling Sesshomaru off her lap she stood up to investigate. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked to the bush and a blur jumped out at her. He jumped up and ran to her side, to see that she was hugging a small fox demon.

Shippo looked away from Kagome and saw the little boy looking up at them, and asked "Kagome who's that". Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was standing next to them and said "well when you were visiting your cousin we sort of had a run in with Sesshomaru and know he's like this". Before she could fill him in on the details, Sesshomaru cut in saying "Kagome who's that". Kagome set Shippo down next to Sesshomaru and said "oh Sesshy this is Shippo. Shippo this is Sesshy".

Shippo walked over to him and said "is this really Sesshomaru I mean he's barley a four year old" Sesshomaru got mad and yelled "I'm five and I wouldn't talk if I was that short" Shippo retaliated by transforming into a replica of the chibi Sesshomaru and started crying saying "look at me I'm crying because I'm only five". Sesshomaru was about to tackle Shippo but Kagome grabbed him and said "Shippo apologize to Sesshy". Shippo transformed back and said "I'm sorry". Sesshomaru started to smile but stopped when Kagome looked at him and said "you to Sesshy".

Sesshomaru frowned and said "I'm sorry ok". Kagome set him down and said "there ok that wasn't so hard was it. Here Shippo ill make you a plat of pan cake's ok". Shippo nodded and they all sat back down by the fire. Inuyasha barley looked up from his pancakes as they came back. Kagome handed Shippo his plate who said thanks. Sesshomaru was not pleased that Shippo took his seat in Kagome's lap, and sat down in Inuyasha's instead.

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru and said "what do you want" Sesshomaru sighed and said "Shippo took my seat". Inuyasha picked him up and set him off to the side saying "find your own seat" They all ate and Inuyasha and Kagome picked up camp and they all headed off. They had been walking for most the day and decided to make camp. Kagome set down her pack saying "I'm going to go take a dip in the hot spring we saw ok". Shippo ran over to her saying "ill go with you".

Sesshomaru asked "Can I come", before Kagome could answer Inuyasha said "no". Sesshomaru started pouting and said "why not Shippo's older than I am". Kagome picked him up saying of course you can come. Inuyasha cut in saying "what are you going to do if he remembers this when he changes back". Kagome turned red as she thought about this. Sesshomaru started to frown and said "it's not fair. I don't remember who I was but you keep saying things like that".

Kagome picked him back up and said "I'm sorry. Come on lets go to the hot springs". Sesshomaru hugged her and said "ok Kagome "They got to the hot springs and all got in. Shippo and Sesshomaru were having a splash fight when Kagome grabbed them to wash there hair. As Sesshomaru was getting his hair washed he started to talk to Kagome, "Kagome did I do something to Inuyasha". Kagome stopped washing his hair and asked why. He sighed and said "he seems like his mad at me".

Kagome started to think and said "well when you were big you didn't get along that well". Sesshomaru frowned saying ok. Kagome dunked him under the water to get the shampoo out and said "cheer up ok". Sesshomaru gave her a hug and said "I will". They got back and Kagome gave Sesshomaru one of her t shirts, which hung down past his knees, since his cloths were still wet from being washed.

He was about to get in bed with Kagome but saw Shippo beat him to it, so he walked over and sat down by a tree, as he watched them fall asleep. Hearing a rustle he looked up and saw Inuyasha on the lowest branch. Sesshomaru looked up at him and said "Inuyasha I'm sorry". Inuyasha peered down at him and said "for what". Sesshomaru tilted his head down and said "for how I acted when I was big". Inuyasha dropped down next to him and said "don't worry about it ok. And what are you doing in the cold"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and said "stupid Shippo took my place with Kagome". Inuyasha picked him up saying "come on you can be with me in the tree ok". Sesshomaru smiled and happily said "ok". Inuyasha jumped up into the tree with Sesshomaru and said good night. Sesshomaru yawned and said "good night big brother" as he fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru fall asleep he had to admit he was taking a likening to him.

Sesshomaru woke up and found Inuyasha had put him on the ground when he had woken up. He looked at Kagome who was still asleep and thought to himself "I've got to up show that fox, I want Kagome".

Ok again sorry for the late update pleas review (both Shippo and Chibi Sesshomaru give puppy eyes and say pleas)


	3. The marker is mightier then the crayon

Kagome woke up and saw that Sesshomaru was bent over something. She got out of her sleeping bag to go take a look at what it was. Shippo wasn't happy when Kagome got out and went over to Sesshomaru. Kagome got to Sesshomaru who bent over so she couldn't see what it he was doing. She knelt down and said "what are you doing". Sesshomaru turned to her holding up a braid of flowers **(I think that's what you call it. You know when you put flowers together to make a ring) **and said "I made you a gift".

Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. Sesshomaru smiled saying "so you like it". Kagome said "of course I do". Shippo looked at the two of them and thought to himself, "I love Kagome and I want her to be my mom! There's no way I'm going to let Sesshomaru take my place with her". Shippo then got up and ran to Kagome's side saying "Morning Kagome". Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and said "morning, do you two want breakfast". Both Shippo and Sesshomaru nodded. As she left she asked Sesshomaru if he knew where Inuyasha went. Sesshomaru shook his head saying no.

After she left, Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru and got out his crayons. Sesshomaru got his normal cloths back on now that they were know clean and looked at the objects and in Shippo's hand's and asked "what are those". Shippo looked up and said "there my crayons Kagome gave them to me and you can't use them". Sesshomaru let out a feh and walked over to Kagome who was looking through her bag for the breakfast supplies. He tugged on her skirt and said "Kagome do you have anymore crayons". Kagome looked in her bag and said "no but hear you can have these markers ok" Sesshomaru took the markers and said thank you as he ran back to were Shippo was lying.

Sesshomaru got to him and showed off his markers. Shippo looked up and said "ya there not as good as crayons though" Sesshomaru let out "they are two". They then broke into a war of drawing. Shippo drew a picture of Sesshomaru in a crib crying, Sesshomaru then retaliated by drawing a picture of himself standing next to Shippo who was barley to his knee. Shippo then got up and said "see crayons are better" and pointed to Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru looked at his hand and saw how it was covered in the ink. Seeing how easily it marked the skin he got an idea.

Shippo saw the evil grin on Sesshomaru's face but before he could move Sesshomaru tackled him and with the black marker drew a mustache. Kagome went to tell them breakfast and saw Sesshomaru standing over Shippo who was rubbing his face trying to get the marker off. Seeing what Sesshomaru had done she picked him up and said "Sesshomaru apologize to Shippo". Sesshomaru looked up at her but before he could answer there was a noise as Inuyasha came out of the bushes.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo's face and then at Kagome who was holding Sesshomaru and asked what had happened. Kagome looked over at him and said "Sesshomaru drew on Shippo's face with a marker". Inuyasha broke into laughter but stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and said "Sesshomaru what am I going to do with you". Inuyasha saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and came to his rescue saying "come on Kagome they were just playing"

Kagome set Sesshomaru down saying I "guess your rite. Ok let's go get breakfast". Shippo and Sesshomaru raced to the fire eager to eat as Kagome and Inuyasha folwoed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smiling and sad "what are you smiling about". Kagome giggled and said "it's cute how you're taking a likening to Sesshomaru". Inuyasha said "what do you mean". Kagome smiled and said "I mean like how you came to his rescue like a big brother would it's just so cute that's all" Inuyasha let out a feh.

They started eating when Kagome asked were Inuyasha went. He looked up and said "oh Myoga came and told me that Sango and Miroku will meet up with us at the inn in the next village". Kagome smiled at hearing this. Sesshomaru just looked at them with a confused look on his face and said "who are they". Kagome smiled and said "well there some of our friends" Sesshomaru said ok and went back to his food.

They packed up there camp and started to head down the path. They had been walking for must the day when Sesshomaru let out a yawn. Shippo, who still had the mustache, was trying to plot his revenge and looked at how Sesshomaru was rubbing his eyes and said "I think someone needs a nap". Sesshomaru got mad and said "I do not and if any one needs one its you". Shippo hopped off Kagome's shoulder saying "I'm older so I don't need one". Sesshomaru smiled and said "well you are older your mustache proves that"

Kagome picked Sesshomaru up in her arms and said "Sesshy if you need to rest that's fine". Sesshomaru who looked like he could fall asleep any minute crossed his arms and said "I'm fine and don't need a nap". Kagome put him on her back like she was giving him a piggy back ride and said "here this way if need to you can ok". Sesshomaru let out a feh. Shippo looked up at how his planed backfired now not only was Sesshomaru with Kagome but he now had to walk.

Sesshomaru lasted about five minuets before he fell asleep. He started to wake up when he heard two voices. First a girls "oh he's so cute". Then there was a guy's voice who said "you know that we could do" he was cut off and there was a loud slap. He completely woke up and saw he was in the lap of a girl and across from them was what looked like a monk who had a red hand print on his face. His first reaction was to try and run but the girl saw that he was awake and kept a grip on him. Sesshomaru started to panic and said "where's Kagome".

**Ok plz review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok it's been awhile since I updated. I blame school and World of Warcraft but anyway on with the story. **

Sesshomaru speedily looked around and saw he was in an inn room. The girl put her hands firmly on his shoulders and said "Sesshomaru calm down Kagome and Inuyasha will be back in the morning ok". Sesshomaru started to relax and saw that Shippo was in the corner drawing. He then looked at the girl holding him and said "who are you and where are we". The girl let go of him and said "my name's Sango and this is Miroku, and were at the village inn". Sesshomaru seemed to pull back as he saw Miroku. Miroku saw his reaction and left saying he would see if he could get Sesshomaru some lunch.

Sesshomaru got out of Sango's lap and said "so where did Kagome go to" Sango stood up saying "she and Inuyasha are helping a villager get to the next town over. They will get back late tonight". Miroku came in with a bowl of rice. Sesshomaru saw him coming and shot behind Sango holding her legs. Miroku came over and tried to get Sesshomaru come out from behind Sango by holding out the food saying "come on you know your hungry". Sesshomaru came out from behind Sango and grabbed the food before shooting back behind her.

Sango turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru by his waist and said "Sesshomaru why don't you like Miroku". Sesshomaru looked at her and said "I heard Kagome and Inuyasha say he was a pervert and my mommy told me not to go near them" Sango burst into laughter and said "don't worry about him ok.".

Shippo stopped drawing and looked over at Sesshomaru. He was not happy that he was getting all the attention so he walked over to Sango and in an attempt to get her attention asked what they were going to go do. Miroku suggested they go look at the shops. They all agreed and left the inn.

As they all walked through the village they saw how the people were all rushing around. Shippo almost got trampled and jumped on Miroku's back. Holding on as if for dear life he said "what's with the people rushing around". Miroku said he heard that the town was throwing there annual festival and were trying to set it up in time. They kept walking and came to a toy shop which they all went into after Sesshomaru and Shippo started begging.

They all headed to a tavern for diner Shippo was on Miroku's back and Sesshomaru was walking next to Sango holding his new teddy bear that he had gotten. After they ate they all headed back to the inn. By the time they got back Sesshomaru was trudging and barely got through the door before collapsing on the floor. Sango laughed and picked him up and carried him to a bed and tucked him in. Sesshomaru instantly fell asleep with the teddy bear in his arms.

Sesshomaru started to dream. It was weird he was standing all grown up in what looked like a giant demon ribcage. It was like he was watching a movie from his own head. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome but couldn't hear what they were saying. The next thing he new Kagome fell and pulled a sword out of a stone. He really got mad at this for some reason and pointed his claws at her and a green mist shot out at her. He screamed in his mind to try and stop but couldn't. The green gas shot at her and the surroundings melted around her body. He felt sick part of him was happy but the other was screaming at what he had done.

Kagome and Inuyasha got back at like 2:00 and both were greeted by Miroku and Sango. They all sat down and had tea. Miroku looked at the two and said "So what are you going to do about our new friend" Kagome let out a sigh and said "well we still don't have an idea on how to change him back so I guess we will go to Kaede's village".

Be for they could respond there was a loud yelling and they looked to see Sesshomaru whipping back and forth in his sleep. Kagome started to try and wake him up saying "Sesshy are you ok". He woke up and jumped into her arms crying and said "I had a nightmare we were all in a giant monsters boons and I tried to kill you over a sword".

Kagome sat down with him in her lap and tried to comfort him yet was having no luck. It wasn't till Inuyasha pulled him onto his lap and in a brotherly tone said "come on I know your stronger than this. Stop crying" Sesshomaru did his best to stop crying and said "Ok" and gave him a big hug. Both Sango and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha gave them a look and said "what". Kagome tilted her head saying "it's cute how brotherly you two became" Inuyasha let out feh. Sesshomaru seeing what Inuyasha had done also let out feh as if trying to be like his brother.

They continued talking for awhile and Sesshomaru fell back asleep. Kagome put him in his bed and they all followed going to bed themselves. Sesshomaru woke up early that morning and saw that Kagome was sleeping in the corner. He got up and started running to her but was stopped by Sango who said he should let her sleep. He then looked down letting out a moan and said "but I want to be with her". Sango let out a sigh and said "I know you do. How about I help you make breakfast in bed for her". Sesshomaru nodded excitingly and said "ok".

**Ok I need help if you can. I need away for Shippo to hide his tail in Kogome's time. Pleas I really need some ideas. (Shippo looks at me and says. "huh do I get to go to Kagome's time next chapter") **


	5. Okaasan

Hi I just want to thank all of you who take the time to review. Anyway on with the story.

Kagome woke up to the smell of food and saw that Sesshomaru was happily standing over her with a tray. He set the tray down on her lap saying "morning Kagome". Kagome looked at the tray and saw that it was filled with every thing from bacon to pancake's. She then looked at Sesshomaru and said "Sesshy did you make all of this for me". He nodded and then said "well Sango did help". Kagome smiled and then said "there's just one problem though". Sesshomaru frowned and said "what".

Kagome smiled and said "there's way too much food for just me. Would you help me eat it?" Sesshomaru smiled saying "ok". As they ate Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said "Kagome can I ask you something" She looked at him and said "sure". Sesshomaru was about to say something when Shippo came over asking if he could join them. Kagome said yes and the three then ate breakfast together. After eating Kagome remembered Sesshomaru wanted to ask her something. She looked at him and said "what were you going to ask". Sesshomaru took a glance at Shippo and said "oh never mind" After they ate they all decided to go see the town festival. Kagome told Sesshomaru and Shippo to go help Miroku pack up. As the two left Sango sat down next to Kagome.

Sango looked at her and said "You have feelings for him don't you". Kagome smiled and said "Ya I guess I do". Sango gave her a look and said "what will you do when he changes back". Kagome looked at the floor. She new deep down that she wished that day would never come. She then looked at Sango and said "well, ill cross that bridge when it comes"

As all six of them were walking through the crowds both Shippo and Sesshomaru spotted a hunted house someone had set up. It was really big line and after waiting they finally got there turn. In side it was decorated like a cave and there was more then one path to take. Kagome laughed as both Shippo and Sesshomaru went to a different tunnel and said "this has to be the way". They then broke into an argument. Miroku suggested they go in the center path. They all agreed. As they entered a wooden skeleton fell from the ceiling. Both Shippo and Sesshomaru both let out a scream and jumped back grabbing onto Kagome's legs, who had grabbed Inuyasha. There was then a slap as Miroku grabbed onto Sango.

They all were happy when they came out into the daylight at the end. The rest of the day went well, they all had fun going from one both to the next and finished the day by going to the top of a hill to watch the fire works. Both Shippo and Sesshomaru tried to sit in Kagome's lap but both wouldn't fit so Sesshomaru sat in Inuyasha's instead. Shippo was asleep and Sesshomaru was starting to think whether or not he should try and pop the question again.

Inuyasha put his fire rat coat on Kagome saying "here so you don't get cold". Kagome moved next to him and put it over both of them saying "here now were all warm". Sesshomaru looked up at the two and just blurted it out "Kagome would you be my Okaasan". Inuyasha just looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "I would be honored too". Sesshomaru jumped out of Inuyasha's lap and almost knocked Kagome over as he hugged her.

Inuyasha pulled him back into his lap saying "ok come on settle down". Sesshomaru smiled but fatigue took over and he curled up into a ball but as he fell asleep mumbling "you two should get married then I would have Okaasan and an Otousan and we could be one happy family" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned ten shades of red.

Sesshomaru woke up to find himself in Kagome's arms. Through a yawn he managed to ask "were are we". Kagome hugged him and said "well were going to ask Kaede if she has any ideas about you". He just crossed his arms. They got to Kaede's hut and filled her in on what had happened. Sesshomaru pulled back as Kaede tried to pinch his cheek. He then snuggled back into Kagome's lap saying "okaa make her stop". Kaede laughed but Shippo hoped up saying "what dose he mean okaa". Kagome pulled him to her and said "well last night he asked if I would be his Okaasan and I said yes". Shippo started to whimper and Kagome said "would you like me to be your Okaasan too"

Shippo jumped in her arms saying "would you" Kagome smiled saying "sure I would". Sesshomaru who had Shippo's foot in his face, let out a sigh. Kaede broke in saying well if what you have said is true, my best guess as to why he turned into a kid is because of the demons that are after his kingdom. If you can stop them he should change back to normal. Shippo had a look of joy in his eyes whale both Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't look happy about the idea of him turning back.

Kagome let out a deep sigh and said "well I guess that he will come with me to my time". There were several murmurs of agreement and one squeak of "can I come to" and then there was Sesshomaru who was looking back and forth trying to find out what she meant by "my time". Kagome saw the look on his face and tried to explain what she meant.

So it was decided Kagome, Shippo and Sesshomaru would go to her time and Inuyasha and the others would look for the demons who were trying to take his kingdom. It was then that Sango spoke up saying "but wont people find them a little strange". Kagome let out a sigh at this. Kaede started searching through a box and pulled out two necklaces identical to Inuyasha's but smaller. She handed them to Kagome saying "these will mask there demon markings. Kagome nodded as she put them in her bag saying thanks.

Kagome and co where walking to the well when Koga jumped out saying "Kagome leave that mutt and come be my mate". Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond Sesshomaru jumped up and kicked Koga in the- (well lets just say Koga's chance of ever having pups just went way down) and said "don't call my big brother names". Koga fell to the ground and Sesshomaru stood with a triumphant look on his face as Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. After Koga ran away in defeat they arrived at the bone eaters well.

Sesshomaru ran over and peered down as if hoping to see another world at the bottom. Kagome said goodbye and the three jumped down the well. (Kagome held there hands to make it work) They got to the other side and Sesshomaru let out "wow can we do that again". Kagome laughed as she gave him a boost out of the well. Sesshomaru had just gotten out when there was a yell of "demon be gone". Kagome climbed out to see Sesshomaru drenched in what looked like a mix of sugar, rice wine, and soda.

Grandpa then let out a shout of "Kagome don't worry I got this demon". Kagome walked over and picked Sesshomaru up saying "don't try and purify him, he's not evil" they then made there way into the house and **(I just want to point out that I refer to Kagome's mom as Aki.) **Aki came running to see them. After his last experience of meeting a new person Sesshomaru wasn't to keen to meat another, and tried to hide behind Kagome's legs. Aki spotted him and knelled down saying "who are these adorable little guys".

Kagome took in a breath and said "well there sort of my sons". Aki Picked up Shippo saying "you mean I'm a grand mother". Kagome said "yep" with a sigh of relief that her mom was happy. Aki then looked closer at Sesshomaru and said what happened to him". Kagome picked him up saying "Grandpa splashed him with his latest purifying mixture". Aki laughed and suggested that Kagome give him a bath before it dries in his hair. Kagome agreed and they made there way to the bath room as she left she told Shippo to be good and listen to her mom.

Kagome drew the bath but Sesshomaru wouldn't get in. "come on pleas get in" Sesshomaru just stood there shaking his head. Kagome picked him up saying "you like the hot spring and plus, I'm your Okaasan and I say you need a bath"

Ok. There it is. Please review I beg you. (Shippo and Sesshy give you Puppy eyes


	6. The cloths make the demon

Sesshomaru took a look at Kagome's face and decided it was useless to fight and said "ok ill take a dumb bath". Kagome helped him undress and set him in the water. Kagome gave him a nice scrubbing and then wrapped a towel around him and took him to her room and said she would be rite back with some clean clothes. Sesshomaru sat on the side of Kagome's bed with the towel draped over him and waited. Kagome came back in with her arm's full of cloths and said "ok I don't know your size but these should fit".

Sesshomaru started to frown as she set down the pile of cloths and unfolded a pair of pink overalls that had a big blue dog on the front. Kagome saw the look on his face and said "I'm sorry but this is all we have that will fit you. My mom gave all Sota's old cloths to our cousins". Sesshomaru turned his head away from her and said "I don't want to wear something so girly". Kagome pulled him over to her side and said "come on its all we have. Plus there not that bad"

Shippo sat on edge of the counter as Aki pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. She smiled at him and said "Shippo could you be a dear and get me some cinnamon from that shelf" Shippo nodded as he pulled out a big bag of cinnamon and handed it to Aki. It was then that he burst into laughter as he saw Kagome come into the kitchen with Sesshomaru following in his overalls. He quickly stopped though when he saw the look on Kagome's face. Sesshomaru pulled behind Kagome as if trying to hide. Aki knelt down to hand him a cookie saying "here take one". Sesshomaru didn't want to come out from behind Kagome but the smell of the cookie won over and he shuffled out from behind her.

Aki smiled as she handed him the cookie and said "he's so cute". Kagome looked as Shippo and Sesshomaru found the plate of cookies and were both munching away and said "as adorable he look's I think we should go to the mall and get them some clothes". Aki nodded saying "that sounds like a good idea. We could all see a movie". Kagome said "Ya we can go after Sesshy take's his nap". After hearing the word nap Sesshomaru spun around saying "I don't need a nap". Kagome picked him up and said "come on". He turned his head away from her and said "But I'm not tired" She hugged him and said "could you try for me" Sesshomaru sighed and said "ok I guess I could try".

Shippo felt a little jealous of Sesshomaru, as he watched Kagome tuck him in. Kagome handed him a teddy bear from her closet, witch Sesshomaru pulled into a hug. Kagome said good night as she walked out of her room and told Shippo they could watch TV. Sesshomaru started to dream again. He was standing in the same place as last time yelling at Inuyasha to give him his sword. Inuyasha yelled something but he couldn't make out what had been said. Whatever had been said it made him mad and he felt himself getting bigger. The next thing he knew he had broken through the roof. He had changed into a big white dog and was trying to eat Inuyasha. The next thing he knew there was a light and his arm fell to the ground.

He woke up crying clutching his shoulder as if to make sure it was still there. Kagome came rushing in trying to soothe him. "It's ok." She gave him a hug and the two went down stairs. Shippo and Aki were watching TV when Kagome and Sesshomaru came in. Aki stood up and said "ok are we all ready to go". Kagome pulled out the two necklaces Kaede had given her and said "I just need to put these on Shippo and Sesshy". She put one on Sesshomaru. As the necklace went over his head, all his demon markings diapered and he looked as human as the next kid except for his light blue hair. She then put the other on Shippo who had the same effect.

Aki went and got each of them coat and they all got in the car. Kagome let out a giggle as she looked at the back seat and saw that Shippo and Sesshomaru had there faces pressed to the windows as they drove through the busy streets. They all got to the mall and went to the gap for kids. One of the store employees came up to them. She looked at the four of them asking "what can I do for you". Aki smiled and said "we need to get these two some clothes". The sales lady gave them a smile and said "ok we just got in some new t shirts over in boys and in the girls section we just in some dark blue dresses' that would look great with your little girls blue hair. Shippo burst into laughter as Sesshomaru's face turned the same color of his overalls. The sales lady realized her mistake and tried to apologize. Kagome picked up Sesshomaru and said "don't worry about it we can help ourselves". Thirty minutes and ten outfits later they all headed to the movie theater, Shippo was still laughing.

Sesshomaru who was happily wearing his new black pants and a red button up shirt looked up at Kagome and asked "what is a movie anyway". Kagome grind and said "well a movie is like a play with out any people". Sesshomaru just gazed up at her with a confused look on his face. Kagome smiled and said "just trust me ok".

They got to the mall theater and tried to decide on a movie they ended up choosing Pirates of the Caribbean and got the tickets and popcorn and all sat down. Kagome looked at Shippo who was barely taking time to breath between sips of soda and hand full's of popcorn and said "slow down or you'll get the hiccups". Shippo swallowed and said "I'm fi-" before letting out a big hiccup. Kagome laughed and patted him on the back.

The movie ended and they all left and headed to the car. As they walked Shippo and Sesshomaru acted out there favorite parts of the movie. Sesshomaru tripped and fell to the ground and skinned his knee. Kagome rushed over to see if he was ok. Sesshomaru who was trying not to cry had his hand over his knee. Kagome kissed it and said there how's that Sesshomaru smiled and said "it feels better now" Kagome stood back up and saw that her mom had a tear in her eye. "What's wrong"? Aki smiled and said "oh it's just so cute. I remember when I was kissing your booboos and now you are doing it to your children". Kagome leaned back and said "don't talk like that it makes me feel like an old lady". They both let out a laugh.

They got back and ate diner, after witch Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and said "okaa there's something I wanted to ask you". Kagome pulled him onto her lap and said "what is it". Sesshomaru Got a serious look on his face and said "well I wanted to know what kind a person I was". Kagome got a look of deep thought on his face and said "well you were big and strong and would always try and keep yourself very formal looking". Sesshomaru got a stern look on his face and said "ok but I want to know whether I was nice or not". Sesshomaru saw the look on her face and said "I wasn't was I". Kagome pulled him into a hug and said "come on lets go get some dessert ok" Sesshomaru smiled' and said "ok".

After they had there dessert Kagome, Shippo and Sesshomaru all sat in the living room and watched TV. After a half an hour Kagome stood up and said "ok Sesshy it's time for bed". Sesshomaru let out a yawn and said ok. Kagome took him upstairs and got out a pair of pajamas for him and got her bed ready. Sesshomaru changed and then looked up at her and said "would you lay down with me till I fall asleep" Kagome nodded and laid down on the bed. After a couple of minutes Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and Kagome soon followed.


	7. A little Easter

**Sorry so long without an update, here it is.**

Kagome woke up and realized she had forgotten about Shippo but calmed down as she saw him nestled under the quilt with his back to Sesshomaru. She carefully got out of her bed trying not to wake them, but was having trouble since Sesshomaru kept pulling on her arm in his sleep. After five minuets she got out of her bed and went down stairs for breakfast. She got to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha playing with Buyo (I think that's her cat's name. anyway). Inuyasha looked up and said "hey". Kagome sat down next to him and said "what are you doing here".

Inuyasha shrugged saying "well we haven't made any progress so I thought I would come see him". Kagome smiled and said "that's so cute. You came to see your brother". Inuyasha let out a feh and turned away. Kagome stood up and said "well do you want me to make some breakfast". Before he could respond there was a shout of "Inuyasha" as Sota came running in and jumped at Inuyasha saying "Hi". Kagome Smiled as the two hugged and went to make breakfast. As Kagome started on breakfast Aki came into help her. She looked at how Sota asking if Inuyasha wanted to play soccer and let out a happy sigh.

She then turned to Kagome and said "did you sleep well". Kagome Looked up from the bowl of pancake mix and said "ya but I fell asleep and left poor Shippo on the couch". Aki smiled and said "I know he came running to me asking were you went, it was so cute". Kagome let out a sigh and they both went to work on making breakfast.

They finished making the meal and as Kagome finished up setting the table when Shippo and Sesshomaru came down and jumped up giving her a hug. As they ate Aki looked up from her plate and said "oh Kagome I got two dozen eggs for Sota to paint and I thought Shippo and Sesshomaru might want to join him. This was met with a stare from almost every one at the table. Kagome responded by saying "is Easter really that soon". Aki smiled and said "It's this Sunday as in tomorrow". Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome who was counting the days in her head and said "what's Emstar".

Kagome came out of thought and said "its Easter and it's a fun holiday were you paint eggs and then at night the Easter bunny comes and hides them and you go to find them." He looked up at her excitedly and said "really when can we start". Kagome smiled and said "right after breakfast". They all finished eating and started decorating eggs. Kagome smiled at how excited Sesshomaru and Shippo were as they compared eggs with Sota. After they finished and set the eggs out to dry Sota, Shippo and Sesshomaru went to watch T.V. Inuyasha stood staring at Kagome as she cleaned up thinking to himself "She's so nice I could just come out and say it. I mean Sesshomaru had the courage to ask her to be his mom, why can't I ask her to be my mate". Kagome looked at him and said "are you ok".

Inuyasha came out of thought and said "ya why wouldn't I be".

Kagome let sigh and said "all right". Inuyasha and Kagome joined Sota, Shippo and Sesshomaru In the living room and watched T.V. After about half an hour Sesshomaru let out a yawn. Kagome pulled him onto her lap and said "Sesshy I think you should take your nap". Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said "I don't need one". Kagome giggled at how he didn't want to look little in front Inuyasha and said "ok I guess you don't need one but here you at least keep warm" He let out another yawn and said "I guess so". She then wrapped him in a quilt and gave him a hug. It was about thirty second's before he fell asleep in her lap.

After the show ended Sota and Shippo jumped up and asked if Inuyasha would play with them. He stood up saying "ok" and the three all left together. Kagome smiled as they left and stretched out on the couch with Sesshomaru in her arms and fell asleep. After an hour of soccer Inuyasha came back in and smiled as he looked at Kagome with Sesshomaru in her arms. Sesshomaru woke and looked at Inuyasha who was looking at them and smiled as he said "You like her". He then crawled out of Kagome's arms and jumped up in Inuyasha's arms saying "ask her to your mate then we can be one happy family". Inuyasha turned red saying "well I couldn't just ask her". Sesshomaru tilted his head in a quizzing manner and said "well when I asked her she said yes". Inuyasha let out a feh followed by "who said I wanted to ask her anyway"

Kagome woke up saying "ask me what" Sesshomaru happily yelled "he wants to ask you to" Inuyasha grabbed him putting his hand over Sesshomaru's mouth and said "nothing". Kagome stood up saying "ok" in a non conceiving tone. The rest of the day went well Shippo and Sota came in from out side and played monopoly with Sesshomaru. Later that night Kagome fell asleep with to bundles of joy in her arms and Inuyasha on the roof above them.

Kagome was woken up by two shouts of "wake up". She crawled out of bed and said "ok you go down ill be right there". They both said "ok" and scrabbled down the stairs. She then looked out her window to the morning sun and head down after the two. As she got to the living room she saw that Shippo, Sota and Sesshomaru dashing around in search of eggs. She noticed that both Shippo and Sesshomaru's baskets were already almost filled, she quickly learned this was do to the fact that instead of searching for the eggs the two were just smelling them out with there powerful noses. She laughed and sat down next to Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch gnawing on a chocolate bunny.

After all the eggs had been found Shippo and Sesshomaru were going through there baskets. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "hey Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to go to one of those movie things you're always talking about tonight". Kagome smiled and said "ok that would be great". Sesshomaru started to grin as he heard this.

**Ok I know it's only two pages. But pleas review. **


	8. The date

It comes to me I don't have a disclaimer so hear it is

I don't own Inuyasha.

There we go, ok and on with the story

Shippo frowned as Kagome said goodbye, "ok you two listen to my mom and well be back when you wake up ok. If your good ill get you both a present ok." Shippo and Sesshomaru both said Ok and waved goodbye. Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru who had a big smile on his face and said "what are you so happy about". Sesshomaru cheerfully said "there finally together. Soon we will have an Okaasan and an Otousan". This made Shippo think, he was always playing pranks on Inuyasha but that didn't mean he disliked him, but he never thought of him like that.

He came out of thought and saw that Sesshomaru had left to go see what Sota was doing, and ran after him. Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten to the mall and Kagome asked Inuyasha if she could run into a toy store real quick. Inuyasha said "sure". Moments latter she came out with a teddy bear for Sesshomaru and a Yoyo for Shippo. Inuyasha smiled at how much she cared for them. They decided they would eat at the food court; Kagome sat down with her tray and was joined by Inuyasha who had three plates of food each from a different both.

They had just started eating when Kagome's friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all came running up and said "is it true". Kagome who was a little surprised to see them said "is what true". The three all had a look of shock on there faces and said "well you know Champi who is in our class well said her cousin said that her sister who works at the gap said that she saw you and that you had two children".

Kagome was a little taken back and said "ya there mine". Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all started asking her questions but Kagome couldn't make them out because they were all talking at the same time, and in an attempt to get away said "well Inuyasha and I need to get going". The three all diverted there attention to Inuyasha and said "so this is the rude and jealous guy your always talking about". Kagome got up and pulling Inuyasha by the arm made her way to the movie theater saying "I've got to go ill see you guys later".

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as they made it to there seat's and sat down. Inuyasha who had a big grin on his face said "so you're always talking about me hmm". Kagome started to blush and they both laughed. After the movie they both got up and started walking home. Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile and said "I was wondering if you would come back with me tomorrow" Kagome nodded and said "ok that sounds good".

Inuyasha and Kagome got home and saw that Shippo and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for them. She sat down and the two woke up and gave her a hug. Sesshomaru hoped off the couch and started to chant "what did you get me". Kagome smiled and pulled the bear out of the bag and handed it to him. Sesshomaru grabbed the bear and gave it a hug. She handed Shippo the yoyo and said "ok I think you two should go to bed.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged in the corner as Kagome got in bed with Shippo and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep when he heard a noise and saw Sesshomaru climbing out of the bed. Inuyasha wide awake now gave him a look and said "what's up". Sesshomaru sat down in his lap and said "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight". Inuyasha nodded saying "I guess so". Sesshomaru said "thank you" as he got comfy and fell asleep with his new teddy bear in his arms. Inuyasha smiled at him and fell asleep too.

Kagome woke up with a yawn and looked over to see Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's arms both of them asleep. Kagome got out of her bed and careful not to wake anyone made her way to her desk and pulled out her Polaroid camera and took a few pictures. After letting out a deep sigh wrapped a quilt around the two and went down stairs. Inuyasha woke to Sesshomaru letting out a deep yawn. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a big hug saying "morning". Inuyasha starched out his arms and stood up. Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome and started to fret. Inuyasha smiled and picked Sesshomaru up onto his back and said "come on I bet she's down stairs"

Kagome had just started making breakfast when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came walking in. Sesshomaru who was on Inuyasha's back let out a shout of "hey Kagome". Kagome smiled at the sight of the two and said "morning". Sesshomaru hoped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to Kagome saying "what's for breakfast". Kagome picked him up and said "well I'm going to make us some biscuits, do you want to help". Sesshomaru happily nodded saying "ok".

As the fore of them ate Inuyasha said "so are you ready to go back". Kagome swallowed and said "ya but I heard that the youth center is giving free flu vaccination's so I think we should get Sesshomaru and Shippo each one". Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru both gave her a look and said "what's a flu vaccination". Kagome laughed and said "well it's like an herb that makes it so you don't get the flue anymore". Inuyasha let out a sigh and said "well I guess that makes sense but were leaving right after ok". She nodded and saying "all right that sounds good".

After eating the four made there way to the youth center which was a slow walk do to the fact that Sesshomaru and Shippo kept stopping to look in windows and they didn't make any real progress till Kagome picked up Shippo, and Inuyasha picked up Sesshomaru and they carried them to the youth center. AS they got there a tall lady was caring her son out who had a tear in his eye, Sesshomaru saw him as they passed and wondered why he was crying.

They made there way in and they were directed to room thirty two. As they entered the room they were greeted by a nurse who asked Kagome to fill out a sheet and to chose who wanted to go first. Kagome filled out the paper and said "ok I guess Shippo". The nurse smiled and said ok as she lifted Shippo on to the table and said "you may want to hold him down". Shippo looked at Kagome as she put her hands on his shoulders and said "why do you need to hold me dow-" Shippo then let out a shriek of pain as the nurse gave him the shot. Shippo started to cry but stopped as the nurse gave him a sucker.

Sesshomaru had seen enough and made a break for the door but was stopped by Inuyasha who lifted him off the ground and set him on the table. Kagome put her hands on the squirming Sesshomaru and said "come on it wont be that bad". Sesshomaru started shaking his head saying "how would you know" when the nurse put a sucker in his mouth and said "ok all done". Kagome picked him up into a hug and said "see I told you it wouldn't be that bad".


	9. A day with Sango

They all walked into the well house, Kagome had her giant backpack on and with a hop they all went down the well. Kagome smiled at how Sesshomaru let out a cheer of joy as they went through the blue light. As they climbed out Sesshomaru said 'that's so much fun". Kagome let out a laugh as she pulled her bag up. As they made there way to the village a women came running to them Screaming "someone please help me". Before they could ask her why a huge demon bird came out of nowhere and started too swoop down on her.

Inuyasha jumped into the air easily killing the demon. As he landed the women collapsed to the ground saying "pleas help me my village is under attack". Inuyasha let out a sigh and said "you want to go save them huh". Kagome smiled and said to the women "we will gladly help you". Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and Shippo and said "you two continue down the road to Kaede's village we will be bake soon ok". Kagome turned to him saying "they can't go by them selves". Inuyasha said "they'll be fine and plus it safer then taking them with us". Kagome nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru and Shippo both pouted and said "but we want to come with you". Kagome gave them a hug and said "I know but its two dangerous" They both lowered there heads and said "ok".

Kagome smiled and said "I love you both". Inuyasha pulled Kagome's backpack off her shoulders and said "you to take this with you, it would just slow us down". The two nodded as Kagome waved good bye as she and Inuyasha left. Letting out a sigh the two picked up the back pack and headed for the village.

As they got to Kaede's hut Sango came in and greeted them, "hi where's Kagome and Inuyasha". They set down the back pack and filled her in. Sango looked at the two who were frowning and said "hey come on cheer up they'll be back soon. And we can have fun". The two started to smiled and said ok. As the three left Shippo looked up at Sango and asked "where's Miroku". Sango sighed and said "he's off helping Kaede". Shippo tilted his head and said "what's wrong with that", Sango let another deep sigh and said 'there off helping save a young women's three sisters and he got this perverted look as he left"

They walked into the middle of the village and saw some kids playing with a ball. Sango smiled as the two ran two join them. After about an hour Sango called the two back and they headed to the hut for lunch. Sango handed them each bowl of what looked like a green slop. She saw the look's on Shippo and Sesshomaru's faces and thought to herself "why didn't I ever take any cooking lessens when I was little". Sesshomaru's stomach growled as if telling him to try it. He stuck his finger in and put it in his mouth.

As soon as it touched his tongue his face scrimped up and turned a dark shade of green. Sango sighed and took the bowls back saying "ok so I can't cook maybe there's something in Kagome's back pack. They were all happy to find a box of crackers and split it up into three piles and dug in.

After they ate Sango saw the bags under Sesshomaru's eyes and said "ok I think its time for your nap". Through a yawn Sesshomaru managed to mumble an ok. Sango tucked him in with his teddy bears surrounding him and said "good night". She smiled and took Shippo bye the hand saying come on we can go play bye the river.

Shippo woke up to a slapping noise and Miroku saying "what was that for". Sango let out a sigh and said "that's for everything I'm sure you did". Miroku who was rubbing the fresh hand print said "what you have that little trust in me". Sango started to leave and said "when it comes to you and women I don't have any trust at all". Miroku said "that's a little harsh" Sango left saying "I'll be at the hot spring watch Sesshomaru and Shippo while I'm gone". Sesshomaru now wide awake ran up to Miroku saying "I'm bored". Miroku dug through Kagome's back pack pulling out what he was looking for.

"Here you two watch this" is all he said as he set down the portable DVD player and started to leave. Shippo stood up and said "were are you going" Miroku smiled and said I'm going for a walk". Shippo sat down next to Sesshomaru as the movie started and said "he's up to no good" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement".

Mean while a little ways away at a nearby village. "You did it" Kagome said as Inuyasha took out the flock of demon bird's with one sweep of his sword. With a smirk he said "of course". The villager's ran up to them saying "how can we ever repay you, please stay with us for the night". Kagome smiled and said "sure". Inuyasha looked at her and saying "ok I guess we could stay for the night". As they walked to the inn Kagome looked at Inuyasha saying "I wish I had my back pack I brought my DVD player. I really wanted to show you this really scary movie I got"

Shippo and Sesshomaru sat in front of the DVD player Sesshomaru clutching his fluffiest teddy bear saying "let's turn it off". Shippo let out a gulp and said "ok if you're scared". Sesshomaru pulled his bear to his chest and said "I'm not scared" Shippo let out another gulp and said "well I'm not". Before more could be said Sango came in with Miroku fooling his face covered in hand prints. She sat down and saw what was on the screen and said "what are you two watching". They both looked up and said "Miroku gave it two us". Sango picked up the player and turned to Miroku flames in her eyes. Miroku gulped and said "come on there old enough I mean there not even scared. You not scared are you"

Both Shippo and Sesshomaru Shook there head's saying no but as they did this a bottle fell making a thud as it hit the ground. Both of them let out a scream and latched onto Sango's legs as she shot Miroku a nasty look.


	10. To hell with Kikyo

Before Sango could say anymore Miroku quickly left saying he would go get some fish for dinner. Sango looked down to see that both Shippo and Sesshomaru were still clutching to her legs and said "are you two ok". They both let go and tried to look brave saying "of course we are it was just a movie". As they said this a bird flew by the window letting out a "kaa" as it went bye, and they both grabbed Sango's legs again.

She let out a sigh as she pulled them off and said "Come on we need to go get some wood for a fire". Shippo and Sesshomaru both gulped and said "out side, in the forest".

Sango let out a sigh and said "ok you two can stay here". As she was leaving a tree branch hit the side of the hut in the wind and the two jumped up saying "wait we will come with you". Sango laughed and stopped for the two to catch up.

After they got back they saw Miroku sitting with a basket of fish next to him. Sango sat down and started the fire letting out a sigh. Miroku stood up saying "you're not still mad are you". Sango lowered her head saying "I guess not". Sango pulled the basket of fish to her and said "ok ill start diner". Shippo and Sesshomaru both jumped up saying "Sango could Miroku cook instead". Sango lowered her head as Miroku let out a laugh saying "don't worry I'm sure your cooking is fine".

After they ate Shippo jumped up saying "Sango will you tell us a story". Sango smiled and said "ok". As Sango was about to start she looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting cross-legged staring out the door with a sad expression on his face. Sango pulled him on her lap saying "don't worry. I'm sure they will be back by morning". Sesshomaru nodded as Sango started her story.

Sango finished the story and smiled as she looked down at Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep in her lap. She put him on the bed and put the covers over him. Miroku came up behind her and said "you know I wasn't kidding when I said we could make one of our own". Sango looked up at him and said "must you taint everything". Shippo let out a laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to Kaede's village when out of nowhere a group of soul collector's grabbed her and pulled her off into the woods. Inuyasha ran after them but they were faster and he lost them in the woods. He was following her scent when he came to a small clearing in witch Kikyo stood. He ran to her saying "what did you do with Kagome". Kikyo started to walk towards him saying "don't worry about her. Just think about us".

Meanwhile Kagome was stuck to a nearby tree unable to speak and could just watch. Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyo and said "there is no us. I love Kagome; please go to the after life." Kikyo took anther step towards him and said "Inuyasha I know that you love me". She than grabbed him and started to take him to the underworld with her. Inuyasha broke free and jumped back. There was a flash red as she slowly sank in the ground. Kagome found that she could move and ran to Inuyasha saying "Inuyasha is what you said true". Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said "ya that is if you will be mine". Kagome said yes and the two hugged.

Sesshomaru woke up to his favorite scent and opened his eyes to Kagome making pancakes. He happily got out from under his covers and ran to her, and jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled as she hugged the small demon. After they hugged she set him down and said "Sesshomaru I want you to meet your new Otousan". Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha and jumped in the air saying "where a family now".

Shippo woke up and rubbing the dust out of his eyes said "what do you mean a family". Kagome looked at him and said "well Inuyasha is your new Otousan". Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and was silent. Kagome picked him up and cheerfully said "oh come on". Shippo sighed and said "I guess Inuyasha could be my dad". Kagome let out a laugh and set Shippo down and returned to making breakfast.

Inuyasha said "what do you mean, you guess". Shippo smiled and said "well you're not my first choice". Inuyasha let out a feh and said "well then you're grounded". Shippo jumped in the air saying "hey you can't do that". Inuyasha smiled and said "as your Otousan I can". Shippo ran to Kagome saying "Inuyasha's abusing his power", as Sesshomaru broke into laughter.

Sango and Miroku woke up happy to see that Inuyasha and Kagome made it back, and they all sat down to eat. Kagome said "oh I have a movie I want to show you guys latter tonight". Sango let out a sigh and said "ya we know" Sango then filled her in on how Sesshomaru and Shippo had watched the movie. Kagome let out a laugh and said "oh well, they weren't too scared were they". Shippo and Sesshomaru both crossed there arm's saying "of course we weren't scared". Sango gave them a look and said "ya of course you weren't".

After they ate they all went to the river, and talked as Shippo and Sesshomaru tried to catch a fish. Sango said 'well I think if we stop whoever is trying to take his kingdom he should turn back". Kagome let out a small "ya' in a low tone. Deep down she knew that they needed to change him back but she loved him as her son. Miroku then said "so we've been thinking and we think we should take the offensive. Whatever demon that is trying to kill him is probably already taken his castle so if we go there and vanquish it, which should be the end of it.

Kagome started to think this over but she was pulled out of thought as there was a loud splash and she saw that Sesshomaru had tripped and was now soaking wet. Shippo started to laugh and Sesshomaru got up and tried to pull him in but was to slow and ended up just falling back in himself. They all broke in to laughter at this. Kagome got up and pulled him out of the stream and they all headed back. When they got back Kagome pulled a large shirt out of her bag and put it on Sesshomaru. She hung his clothes out to dry and started to make them lunch.

After they ate Kagome suggested that Sesshomaru take his nap. Sesshomaru said "ok but will you read me a story. Kagome smiled and said "sure" as she dug through her backpack and pulled out The Magicians Nephew. Sesshomaru got in her lap and she started to read. Kagome had just gotten through the first chapter when Sesshomaru fell asleep. Sango could see the love that Kagome had for him as she tucked him in.

Shippo left to go play with some of the village kids and the four sat down to talk. Miroku said "so Inuyasha do you know were your brother lives". Inuyasha let out a feh and said "ya right, like id know wear he lives". Miroku let out a sigh and said "well I guess that will be what we need to do first". "Couldn't we just ask Rin" said Sango. Miroku shook his head and said "no we have no clue where she and Jaken are". "I guess we will have to start looking" said Kagome.


	11. I’m sorry I can’t think of a name

ME:SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG WITHOUT AN UPDATE BUT WE WENT ON VACTION ANY WAY HERE IT IS.

Sesshomaru was dreaming. He was in his grown up body and he was alone, walking through a forest. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he was angry. He was starting to wonder if he was ever happy as an adult.

Sesshomaru woke up and saw that every body was in a circle talking. He jumped into Kagome's lap and said "what are you all talking about". Sango said "well were talking about getting you back to normal. Do you happen to know where your Castile is?" Sesshomaru gave her a look and said "of course I know where it is". They all at the same time said "where is it". Sesshomaru started to say "well its" yet then it hit him he had never really left his home till he woke up with Kagome and Inuyasha in that forest.

"Well, where is it" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru said in a sad voice "well I don't know. It was huge and we had a big river I would go play in but I never really left it". Kagome gave him a hug and said "don't worry its ok". Sesshomaru said ok and asked were Shippo went. Kagome told him he went to play and Sesshomaru got out of her lap to go find him, but Kagome grabbed him saying "Sesshomaru you're not dressed". He remembered he was just in Kagome's shirt and that his clothes were still hung up and went to go get them. Sango let out a sigh and said "So now what, any one have an idea of how to find it". "I guess we could ask Myoga. I mean he was Inuyasha's dad's friend, he must know. " said Miroku.

Inuyasha saw everybody was looking at him and said "I have no idea where Myoga lives. He always comes to me". Kagome said "doesn't he go with Totosai" "So it's settled tomorrow we will all go to the mountain he lives on" Said Sango. Sesshomaru came back dressed and asked if Kagome would come with him. She said ok and stood up saying she was going to see what Shippo was up too. After she and Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha said he was going to check up on something and left too.

Kagome and Sesshomaru found Shippo in the town square playing tag with the other children. Sesshomaru ran and joined in. Kagome smiled as they played. She heard two shouts of Inuyasha and turned to see that he was standing behind her. Shippo and Sesshomaru ran to them asking if he wanted to play. He said ok and Shippo tagged him saying "ok your it" and ran off. Inuyasha easily chased him down and tagged him. After about five minuets they changed the game to everybody trying to tag Inuyasha. Kagome let out a laugh as the children all tried to tag him but were not even coming close.

The sun was starting to set so the four headed back to the hut. As they were walking Shippo and Sesshomaru were jumping saying how much fun they had. Shippo started to frown and said "to bad Sesshomaru has to grow up". Kagome saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and picked him up saying "how about I make us ramen for dinner". Sesshomaru smiled and said ok in a semi sad voice. They got back and made diner and all started to eat. And all got ready to go to sleep and Shippo went to get in bed with Kagome when she said "Shippo tonight I'm going to sleep with Sesshomaru ok" Shippo said ok and went to get in bed with Sango instead.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into her sleeping bag and put her arms around him when in a sad voice said "Kagome do I have to grow up". Kagome let out a sigh and said "ya you do". Sesshomaru in a whiny voce said "but I don't want to. I want to stay with you and Inuyasha". Kagome let out another sigh and said "I know but it just doesn't work that way" Sesshomaru said "its not fair" Kagome said "I know. Come on we need to get some sleep" Sesshomaru said ok and fell asleep. Kagome thought to herself 'why can't he just stay like this. No, no we have to turn him back. Kagome tried to push the topic out of her mind and went to sleep

They all woke up and started the walk to the mountain. They were making good time and would make it to the mountain by night fall. Kagome was riding her bike with Shippo in the front basket and Sesshomaru was on Inuyasha's back who was running beside them. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala's back flowing them.

They all stopped for lunch and had rice balls. Sesshomaru and Shippo were drawing while the others finished eating. Kagome looked over to see what they were drawing. Shippo was finishing a large picture of Kilala. Sesshomaru had a picture of him and Kagome together. Kagome picked him up and gave him a big hug. Once they were all done eating they all started to head back on the trail.

It was getting dark by the time they got to the top of the mountain. Shippo and Sesshomaru were both barley moving and were letting out loud yawns. Kagome picked the two up and smiled. At the top of the mountain there was a small hut. They all entered and found Totosai sitting in front of a fire.

Totosai looked up from the fire and said "so it is true Sesshomaru has turned into a child. They sat down, Shippo and Sesshomaru both laid down with there heads on Kagome's knees and Inuyasha said "so dose that mean Myoga is here". Be for Totosai could answer there was a small slapping noise. They all saw Sesshomaru still asleep with his hand on hi face and the small frame of Myoga landing on the floor.

Myoga hoped up on to Totosai's shoulders saying "sorry but I couldn't resist, such tasty young blood". Miroku shifted in place and said "Myoga do you know where Sesshomaru's castle is". Myoga nodded and said "yes I'm familiar with it; I have a map here some where". He then jumped off Totosai's shoulder and went in to the other room and quickly came back with a folded up piece of parchment.

Sango gave him a look and said "why can't you just come with us". Myoga let out a response of "what go to that demon filled pla… what I mean to say is that I am a servant of Inuyasha I can not go to Sesshomaru castle, yes that's it".

Inuyasha gave him a cold stare as he took the map. Kagome stood up and pulled the now sleeping Shippo and Sesshomaru into her arms and put them to bed in her sleeping bag. Sango let out a sigh as she saw Kagome give Sesshomaru a kiss good night. Totosai said "how about you leave in the morning till then why don't you use the bathes." Kagome finished tucking them in and said "ok". Sango stood up and agreed it would b a good idea. Miroku stood up and fell down after getting hit by Inuyasha,

Sango and Kagome where sitting in the bath when Sango looked over at Kagome and said "Kagome there's something I wanted to ask you". Kagome let out "what". Sango started to say something but stopped and then said "Kagome about Sesshomaru". Kagome sort of sank down in the water and said "what". Sango let out another sigh and said "are you sure you will be able to let him go, I mean the two of you have grown close and I think that maybe you should stay here with Totosai".

Kagome stirred and in a hesitant voice said "don't worry I know that ill have to give him up. I just want him to have fun while his is a kid". Kagome knew that that was a lie and saw in Sango's that she knew it was too. Sango tried to smile and said "ok". The two went back to the hut and Kagome got in bed with Shippo and Sesshomaru and fell asleep.

They all got up and said goodbye to Myoga and Totosai and headed off. They had a smooth first day of travel till they came to a cross in the road. Everybody looked at Inuyasha who had the map. Inuyasha pulled out the map and sort of fell over anime style. Everybody asked what was wrong and he exclaimed "the stupid map shows a road going both ways".

Kagome took the map from Inuyasha and saw that it did indeed have too paths marked out each heading in the posit direction. Shippo jumped up and said "How could you have not seen that there were two paths". Inuyasha let out "feh and said how was I supposed to know". Inuyasha and Shippo started to get in an argument when there was a rustle in the bushes and Rin came running out and tackled Sesshomaru into the ground saying "Sesshomaru I'm so glade to see you"

Every body was shocked to see Rin especially Sesshomaru who got up and broke free from her hug and ran behind Kagome. Kagome with Sesshomaru who was holding on to her thigh moved toward Rin who said "don't you remember me Sesshomaru".Sesshomaru who at hearing his name darted back behind Kagome. Before more could be said Jaken came out of the bushes saying "where are you girl"


	12. Rin

**Flash back.**

Rin and Jaken were wandering through the woods when they heard movement in the woods. Jaken stopped walking and said "Stay put girl". Rin just kept walking and then broke into a run. Jaken let out a grunt and ran after her saying "come back here you stupid girl".

**End flash back.**

Kagome picked Sesshomaru up into her arms and said "so what are youdoing here". Rin started to giggle and said "Jaken doesn't know how we get to the castle and we got lost". Jaken got mad and yelled "I do too know how to get to the castle and, we are not lost". Rin who was paying no attention to him went back to asking if Sesshomaru remembered her. Sesshomaru just shook his head. At seeing this, Rin looked down in with a sad face.

Kagome set Sesshomaru down and said "don't cry Rin this means that you two get too met all over again". Rin started to smile and said "ok my name is Rin, what's yours". Sesshomaru started to blush and in a shy voice said "Sesshomaru". Rin then grabbed his hand and said "nice to meet you". Sesshomaru then looked at Jaken and said "who is he". Rin looked at Jaken and said "he is your servant". Sesshomaru's eyes lit up as he said "wow really". Shippo ran over and started saying "make him do something".

Jaken turned red and yelled "I'm not a toy". He then looked at the three were not listening and were trying to think of something to make him to do and was about to yell again when Kagome bent down and asked if he would be able to look at the map. Jaken turned and said I don't have to help you. Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome and said "yes you do". Jaken looked at the chibi Sesshomaru and said "I don't need to listen to you right now". Rin ran over and said"yes you do lord Jaken. If you don't I'll tell him that you didn't when he gets bigger".

"ya if don't listen to my Okaasan I'll beat you up when I get bigger" said Sesshomaru in as stern voice as he could as he stood up as straight as he could. Kagome let out a laugh and picked him up. Jaken let out a sigh and took the map from her. The rest of the day went well Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru played tag while the others set up camp.

"And that's how you play" said Shippo. "Ok" said Rin. They then set off playing. It was night fall bye the time the three got back to camp and collapsed on to the ground Kagome let out a giggle and put the three to bed. Sesshomaru woke up to Rin gazing down at him. "You're awake" she exclaimed with a big grin. She then pulled him up and said "come on lets play tag again" Sesshomaru nodded and said "ok". The two abruptly woke up Shippo and started to chase one other down".

Kagome let out a sigh as she woke up to the shouts of "your it". She got out of her sleeping bag and started to make some ramen for breakfast. Inuyasha woke to the smell of ramen and saw Kagome gazing at the three play. He got up and sat next to her. "Morning" she said with a smile. He gazed at her and said "hey Kagome" in his usual slightly grumpy morning voice". Kagome stood up and called Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru over for breakfast. Sango and Miroku both awoke as well and headed over for breakfast.

As the three headed back Sesshomaru gazed at Rin. He was starting too really like her and was desperately trying to remember something about her. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who had a weird look on his face; she grabbed his hand and said with a giggle "Sesshomaru what's wrong you look like your sucking on a lemon". Sesshomaru turned red and said "no I was just umm I was umm…" Rin giggled again and said "you're funny". Shippo looked at Rin and said "come on lets go eat" The three ran and joined the others for breakfast.

Sesshomaru grabbed his bowl of food and jumped into Inuyasha's lap and started eating. They all started to eat and tried to come up with a plan. "Ok we have Jaken read the map we find Sesshomaru's castle and we kill the demon". Kagome started to laugh and Inuyasha looked at her and said "what's so funny". It was then that he saw that Sesshomaru had finished his bowl of ramen and had started to steal from Inuyasha's.

Kagome let out another laugh and refilled both of there bowl's and sighed as she said "well about how long of a trip is it '. Jaken looked up from his bowl and said well more of grunted "three days". "What were still three days away" said Inuyasha. Kagome got a pit in her stomachic it hit her that in just over three days Sesshomaru would have to grow up. The feeling went away as she looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together and started to smile.

They all ate and started back on the road to the castle, Rin, Shippo and Sesshomaru were running in front playing. They had walked for a couple of hours when Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was starting to yawn. "I think we should stop and make lunch". They all agreed and found a nice spot to stop. Shippo ran to Kagome and said "will you take us to the river". Kagome looked at him and said "I'm sorry I need to make lunch". "Don't worry, Miroku and I can handle it ok, you take them to the river", said Sango.

Shippo jumped up into the air and shouted "yea". Kagome smiled and said "ok". The four got to the river and Rin and Shippo ran and jumped in. Sesshomaru started running towards the water when Kagome grabbed him and said "I think that you should take your nap". Sesshomaru started to rapidly shake his head and said "but I'm not tired and I really want to play with Rin". Kagome looked at him and said "ok I guess that it is ok for today". Sesshomaru smiled and ran to go play with Rin and Shippo.

Kagome looked at her watch and realized they had been there for an hour and said they needed to get back; this was meeting with three moans of "do we have to". Kagome rounded them up and they headed back. They got back and saw that Miroku and Sango had made a stew for lunch. She sat down and pulled the yawning Sesshomaru into her lap. Sango handed Sesshomaru a bowl of soup that he grumpily took. "Sesshomaru" said Kagome in a motherly tone. Sesshomaru yawned and said "I'm sorry but I'm tired".

"See I told you, you should have taken a nap", Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and said "I'm fine". Kagome said ok and let out a giggle as Sesshomaru fell asleep between bites of food. Sesshomaru started to dream again. This time he was on his back in the woods. He was hurting and couldn't move. The scent of a human caught his nose. He looked over and saw Rin was bringing him water. He woke up and saw that he was in Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who jumped out of her lap and started saying "I remember her. I remember her. I was hurt and she helped me". Sesshomaru looked and saw that they were in a different forest and said "Kagome where are we". Kagome smiled and said "you were asleep for must of the day, we set up camp for the night here. Sesshomaru said "ok" and ran off saying he was going to go find Rin. Kagome smiled as he ran off.

About an hour latter Kagome called every body for dinner everybody came except for Sesshomaru and Shippo. Kagome look around and asked if anybody knew where he was. Rin said "when we finished playing tag they headed off into the woods". Kagome said ok and she and Sango headed off to go find them. They got to the woods and decided to split up to cover more ground.

Kagome was about to head back and see if Sango had had better luck, when she saw Sesshomaru on his knees. Kagome let out a sigh of relief at finding him and walked over and said "Sesshomaru what are you doing, I was worried about you". Sesshomaru turned around and said "I was looking for flowers for Rin". Kagome smiled as she looked at the flowers in his hand and pulled him into her lap. Sesshomaru looked up at her and said "do you think that she will like them".

She hugged him and said "so do you have a little crush on her", Sesshomaru turned red and said "no she's just my friend". Kagome let out a laugh and said "ok if you say so". She picked him up and the two went back to camp. As they got there Sesshomaru jumped out of her arms and over to Rin and handed her the flowers. Rin smiled and said "wow thank you" She then hugged him and he started to blush. Kagome let out a sigh and saw that Sango and Shippo were coming through the woods.

They all ate dinner and Kagome tucked in Shippo and Sesshomaru and said good night to Rin. She then asked Sang what Shippo was doing in the woods. Sango smiled and said "it was so cute he was trying to find some flowers to give to Rin". "What Sesshomaru was doing the same thing" said Kagome. Sango let out a sigh and said "I guess they have a little love triangle just like you and Inuyasha". Inuyasha looked up and said what do you mean". Sango laughed and said "its like you Kagome and Koga. Two demons fighting for the love of a mortal girl".

Miroku laughed and said "I always knew Shippo was a player, I can just see him and Rin together". Inuyasha let out a feh and said "Sesshomaru will bet Shippo any day". Jaken let out a sigh and said "No way that fox would win Sesshomaru will be the one to win her".

Both Sango and Kagome gave them a look and said "since when was she a prize". They all laughed and went to bed.


	13. Together

Shippo woke up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking. He crawled out from under the covers and ran to Kagome and said "morning". Kagome smiled and said "morning do want some breakfast"? Shippo looked back and forth and said "no thanks I just want to play with Rin". He voice started to sound disappointed when he didn't see her around. In a calm voice Kagome said "Rin and Sesshomaru went with Sango this morning, we needed supplies so they left with Kilala early this morning to a nearby village. Well meet up with them there for lunch".

"What why didn't I get to go" said Shippo in a sad voice, Kagome picked him up and said "I'm sorry you were asleep so I thought you would want to stay with us".

Sango looked at both Rin and Sesshomaru as they came running back to her saying "ok we got the food know what"? She pulled out the list and said "well with your help were all done we have all our supplies". The two looked up at her and said "can we do something fun then". Sango nodded and said "well we don't need to meet the others at the inn till noon so I guess so". She looked at Rin and noticed how worn her dress was and said "Rin don't you have other clothes". Rin looked down at her kimono (**I think that's what you call what she wears) **before she said "no lord Sesshomaru always would get me new clothes" Sango smiled and said "ok then we will just have to go shopping".

Shippo was franticly running around the camp trying to get everybody moving when Inuyasha sat down and said "you know I think we should take a break today". Shippo jumped and said "you never want to stop lets go". Inuyasha laid on his back and said "maybe taking a week off wouldn't be so bad". Shippo started to yell when Kagome shouted "come on Inuyasha stop torturing Shippo and let's go". Inuyasha stood up and let out a feh and they started to move. Kagome let out a laugh as Shippo ran ahead and yelled for them to catch up.

Inuyasha let out a another feh and said "what's his hurry". Miroku grinned and said "I guess he doesn't want Sesshomaru to steel his girl". Shippo let out another shout of "come on" in a tired voice. Kagome picked up the panting Shippo and said "relax at the rate your going you'll be asleep by the time we get there". Shippo sat on her shoulder and said "yeah but I really want to see her". "So you like her" said Kagome. Shippo nodded and said "yeah".

Shippo fell asleep in Kagomes arm's and Miroku laughed as he said "See its just like you two, Sesshomaru hides his feeling and Shippo shows them, its just like Inuyasha and Koga". Kagome thought about how there were the similarity's when Inuyasha said "would you shut up that damn wolf is the last person I want to hear about".

At the village Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru had been at the tailor for an hour and Sesshomaru was getting board, when Sango said they could do something fun this wasn't what he was expecting. Sango looked over at Sesshomaru as he let out a sigh; her attention was drawn away as Rin came out of a dressing room in a pink kimono and started saying "do you like it". Sango smiled and said "that looks great well just pay for it and go". At hearing the word "go" Sesshomaru got a burst of energy and said "hooray". As they left Sango looked at Sesshomaru and said "ok now what would you like to do". Sesshomaru jumped up and said "toy store".

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed; Kagome had joined Miroku in comparing the two love triangles. "Wait Shippo's older then Sesshomaru, that would mean that he's more like Koga" said Kagome. "Yes true and Inuyasha's younger then Koga but that's because he was stuck to the tree. So since Sesshomaru is just younger do to the spell I think he is more like Inuyasha." "Would you two just shut up" said Inuyasha loud enough to wake up Shippo.

Sango sat down at the table and looked across at Rin in her new kimono and Sesshomaru who had his new teddy bear in his arms and smiled. Sesshomaru's stomach growled and said "Sango can we order food pleas". Sango looked at the time and said "Kagome and the others were supposed to meet us here awhile ago so I guess we can order".

Kagome looked at her watch it was already 1:00 they had to help a nearby village and were at the inn an hour late. They had just entered the inn when Kagome heard a shout and Sesshomaru jumped up into her arms. Kagome smiled and said "so were did you get this little guy" as she gestured to his new bear. "Sango got him for me" said Sesshomaru as he gave the bear a hug.

Sango and Rin came up to them and said "hi". Shippo looked at Rin in her pink kimono and said "you umm look pretty", Rin smiled and said "wow thank you Shippo" Shippo turned red as she then hugged him. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and started to get jealous. They left the inn Rin and Shippo ran ahead and started to play Sesshomaru started to go join them when Kagome picked him back up and said "no Sesshomaru you need to take your nap".

He started to complain but Kagome gave him that parental look **(we all know the one)** and said "yesterday you slept all day when you skipped your nap". Sesshomaru crossed his arms and turned away as if trying not to agree or disagree at the same time. Kagome smiled and said "oh come on" as she kissed him on his cheek.

They got back on the path and started the journey to Sesshomaru's castle. Shippo and Rin made there way to the front as they chased each other around jumping in puddles. Meanwhile Inuyasha was about to go insane as Sango joined Kagome and Miroku in comparing him and Sesshomaru.

They were making good time; Sesshomaru woke up and started to play with Rin and Shippo. Kagome and Sango were talking when they heard a sneeze. Kagome looked for the organ and found that it had come from Rin who had red nose and was looking drowsy. Kagome bent down and said "are you ok". Through a sneeze Rin managed to say "I'm fine I just feel a little drowsy. Kagome looked at Rin and said "I think you have a cold". Rin looked at Kagome and said "what's a cold"? Kagome laughed and said "that's what you call it when you get sick".

Rin let another sneeze and Kagome picked her up and said I think we should make camp here. Inuyasha let out a feh and said "fine". They mad there camp and all sat around a fire. Inuyasha stood up and said "come on Sesshomaru where going hunting", Miroku slid next to Sango and said "this just leaves me with you beautiful" before he could finish he was being dragged off by Inuyasha. Sango turned too Rin who looked as if she was getting worse by the minute, and said "are you ok". Rin let out another sneeze and said "I'm ok" Kagome made them some instant hot chocolate and handed them each a cup.

She then pulled out a green book out of her bag and said "I forgot my mom made me this". Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder saying "what is it"? Kagome sat back down and opened the book saying "it's a photo album". Shippo moved from her shoulder to her lap and said "so what's a photo album"? Kagome laughed and pointed to one of the photo's as she said "see there pictures of when you and Sesshomaru came too my time. Sango let out a sigh, as she peered at a picture of Sesshomaru and Shippo both gnawing on chocolate bunnies.

On Kagomes other side Rin let out a giggle as she spotted a photo of Sesshomaru cuddling one of his teddy bears. Rin started to smile and said "I bet Sesshomaru would get real grumpy if he ever saw this". Kagome looked at Rin confused and said "why would he get mad" before she realized that Rin was talking about the adult Sesshomaru. Inuyasha came back with Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sango looked up and saw that they where empty handed and said "I see you didn't catch anything".

Inuyasha let out a feh and said "these woods are just bare that's all" before he sat down by the fire. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin who upon seeing him started to frown and began to cry. Sesshomaru started looking back and forth trying to find out what he had done to make her so sad. Kagome did her best to try and soothe Rin. Sesshomaru ran to Sango asking what he had done. Sango looked down at him not sure what to say before deciding on "she just misses her father that's all". Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment before running to Kagome's bag and started digging through it.

Sesshomaru had found all the teddy bears he had except for the one he was looking for. After letting out a short shout of success at finding his goal, he ran to Kagome and the crying Rin and handed her the bear. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said "when I missed my mom and dad this bear helped me so maybe it can help you". Rin started to cheer up and said "thanks".


	14. L is for Love

**Man in a suit holding a briefcase: Excuse me do you own Inuyasha.**

**Me: No**

**Man in a suit holding a briefcase: Oh well then in that case Rumiko Takahashi is suing you for one thousand dollars.**

**Me: oh no why me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; the judge say's that if I don't say that from now on I have to give them my laptop. **

They all sat around the fire together, Rin who had cheered up and was hugging her bear Sesshomaru had given her. Jaken looked at the map and said "well if we get a good start tomorrow we can get there by night fall". "It's about time" said Inuyasha who was lying on his side. A sudden jolt of sadness hit Kagome, as she realized that in a day she would have to say goodbye too Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and crawled onto her lap and said "why are you crying do you miss your parents like Rin"? Kagome rubbed her hand through his hair and said "no I don't miss my mom". "Ok then why are you sad"? Kagome gave him a hug and said "come on lets go too bed". Kagome held Sesshomaru tight in her arms, and thought to her self, till she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up early in the morning. It was still dark out, and she could still see all the stars. As she looked up she felt Sesshomaru move and was met with too golden-amber eyes. Sesshomaru rubbed his face and in a sleepy voice said "what time is it". Kagome smiled and said "it's still early you should get some more sleep ok" Sesshomaru said "ok" and fell back to sleep. Kagome let out a sigh as she thought about the coming day. Looking up she saw a flash as a shooting star soared through the night sky. Looking up at it Kagome quickly made a wish. "Pleas give me just one more day". After that she fell back to sleep holding Sesshomaru tight in her arms.

She awoke to a sneeze and looked to see Rin who nose looked completely red. She started to try and stand but was having trouble with the sleeping Sesshomaru who was holding onto her. Kagome gently tried to wake him up but he just wrapped his arms around her neck before falling back to sleep in her arms. Sango knelled next to Rin who let out anther loud sneeze. Sesshomaru, who was woken up, emitted defeat and sat on the ground rubbing the dust out of his eyes.

Sango had just put her hand on Rin's head when Kagome kneeled beside her and asked how Rin was doing. "Well she has a fever so it look's like it will be another day till we get to Sesshomaru's castle". Kagome thought about what she had wished for and said "sorry Rin". Sango looked at Kagome confused and said "it's not your fault". Kagome started to respond when Sesshomaru pulled at her sleeve and said "Okaa I'm hungry". Sango saw the look in Kagome's eyes and said "Kagome we cant go any where so how about you and Sesshy Spend the day together". Before Kagome could respond Sesshomaru started shaking her arm saying "can we"!

Kagome smiled and said "ok that sounds like fun". Kagome put on her back pack and the two left. About ten minutes latter Inuyasha woke up and was not happy to hear that they would have to wait another day, and then started to rant when he heard that Kagome had gone. "Come on Inuyasha Shippo acts more mature then you do sometimes" said Miroku. Inuyasha let out a feh as he relit the fire. He then looked up and asked what was for breakfast.

It then struck Sango that all there food was in Kagomes back pack! Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked for about half an hour when they came to a grassy meadow that had a river running through it. Both of there stomachs growled and they agreed to stop there. Kagome handed Sesshomaru a pot and told him to fill it at the river while she made a fire.

Meanwhile the others had found three rabbits which when spread between the six of them didn't amount to much especially since Rin needed more then the others do to being sick.

As they started to eat Sango saw that Shippo was looking sad and thought about how since Kagome had become his Okaasan, he missed her more when she left, and said "don't worry Kagome will be back for dinner". "Ya but why do I have to stay here it's not fair". Sango let out a sigh and said "pretty soon Sesshomaru will change back so it's good that they a day together".

Shippo thought about Sesshomaru leaving and got sad again. Inuyasha rolled over on his side so his back was to the others and said "so what if he's leaving like it matters". Miroku and Sango both smiled knowing full well that whenever something he cared about was going away he just declared he didn't care about it, like he always did when Kagome left for her time.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had both finished there ramen when Kagome asked what he wanted to do. "Lets play in the river" said Sesshomaru. Kagome said ok and the two got on bathing suits from her bag and started playing in the water.

"Inuyasha Miroku and I searched the entire forest there's no deer in there" said Sango as Inuyasha started to walk into the woods. Inuyasha turned and said how with his powerful nose he could find a deer and that he wasn't eating anything till he got one. Meanwhile Shippo kept thinking the same thought over and over "ok ill go up and just ask her how she feels". Yet he still hadn't moved from the same spot.

Sesshomaru and Kagome got out of the water and laid down on the grass next to each other in the sun. "That was so much fun" said Sesshomaru in a tired voice. Kagome let out a sigh and said she would make them lunch. Inuyasha was starving as he came out of the woods empty handed, when he saw the others all sitting in a circle eating. "Why didn't you come get me when you got all this food?" Shippo looked up from his rice ball and said "a nice lady gave it to us and you said you weren't going to eat till you found a deer".

Kagome put a quilt over Sesshomaru who had his head over her knee as he closed his eyes. She looked down at him as he mumbled "I love you" as he fell asleep. "Why couldn't he stay with us I mean he would, no no I can't do that"? Kagome shook her head back and forth trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. Shippo who had collected all the courage he had made his way over to Rin who was watching a butterfly soar up and down.

Kagome picked up Sesshomaru who was asking why they had to leave so soon. "We need to get back to the others and make dinner" Sesshomaru said ok as they started the walk back. As they made there way back Sesshomaru saw a rabbit that was on the path and started hoping up down as he followed it. Kagome looked at him as the rabbit ran off the path and called him to her before he got too far.

They made it back and Kagome saw Shippo who was sitting down sulking as Miroku was trying to cheer him up. "What happened" Sango let out a sigh and said "it was the cutest yet saddest thing I ever saw. He asked Rin if she felt the same way he did, and she sad no" As soon as she finished Sesshomaru let out a happy shoot of really". He then jumped out of her arms and ran over to Rin. Sango and Kagome couldn't make out what was being said but they got the just of it as they saw the two talking and then Sesshomaru slowly walked back with a tear in his eye and he grabbed on to Kagome's skirt and started to cry.

Kagome picked him up and started to try and soothe him.

**There's nothing cuter then your first crush.**

**And nothing harder then your first breakup. **


	15. The last chapter

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Well it's been awhile but what can I say I didn't want to change Sesshomaru back. Any way I was asked by a reviewer how many teddy bears Sesshomaru had. Well he had five but he gave one to Rin. He also has a pink plush bunny he got for Easter in Kagome's time. So he has four teddies and a bunny. Also 75 reviews thank you.**

"So tomorrow we reach the castle" said Miroku. Inuyasha then stood up and said "you know what lets just leave". "Sango then stood up and said "yes I agree why turn

Sesshomaru back to normal he's much happier like this". Sesshomaru then stood up and let out a cheer of "yahoo now I can stay with you guys". Kagome picked up Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug, when she glanced over and saw her math teacher who was standing in front of a chalk board with a complicated equation written across it.

"Miss Higurashi what is the value of X". Kagome looked at the board but couldn't figure out what the answer was. "Seven" said Kagome not too sure of her answer. Her math teacher shook her head and said "I'm sorry that is wrong, Sesshomaru has to come with me now"!

Kagome woke up sweating. She saw the sun starting too rise and knew that she needed to start making breakfast but she didn't want to let Sesshomaru go. It felt as if, she just stayed with him in her arm's she wouldn't have to say goodbye to him. Kagome felt a wiggle and saw that Sesshomaru was wakening up. He started to rub his eyes and then looked at Kagome and said "what's for breakfast". Kagome let out a sigh and said "well what would you like". Sesshomaru grinned and said "Raman" in a cherry voice.

Kagome took a deep breath and said "ok ill start the fire". Inuyasha woke up to his favorite smell, and saw Kagome leaning over a pot and Sesshomaru drawing a picture with his markers. Kagome saw him wake up and said "morning Inuyasha". Before Inuyasha could respond Sesshomaru came up to him asking if he would play tag. Inuyasha said "ok" in his grumpy voice and they started to play.

Rin and Shippo woke up and happily joined in the game of tag. Kagome finished the ramen and they all ate. As they finished picking up camp and started to walk Kagome feel back and behind the group and felt a pit in her stomach. She was hopping that if they started walking the feeling would go away. She felt a tug and looked to see Sesshomaru staring up at her. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and said "are you sure you don't miss your Mom"?

She picked him up and said "no I don't miss her". "Then why are you so sad". "I'm just going to miss you". Sesshomaru started to look sad and said "why can't I stay like this I'm happy and your happy why can't I stay like this".

Inuyasha smelled the air and noticed that Kagome's scent was gone. Whipping around he saw she was gone and said "where'd Kagome go" Sango started to ask what he meant but looked back and saw she was gone.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she had Sesshomaru in her arms and they were running. Almost instantly she heard Inuyasha yelling to her from behind to stop running. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would smell her and find them but she didn't care she just had to try, so she quickly ducked behind a tree.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he needed to find Kagome. Catching on to her scent he was led to a tree. He quickly circled the tree and heard a shout of "sit". Kagome said sorry to Inuyasha and started running again. She kept running with Sesshomaru in her arms, but stopped as she came out of the woods into a clearing and saw it. There in front of her stood Sesshomaru's castle.

Inuyasha got back up and saw Kagome stop and shouted "Kagome what are you doing". Before Kagome could respond there was crude laugh in the distance. Inuyasha quickly jumped to Kagome's side to guard her and Sesshomaru. "Who are you" shouted Inuyasha into the distance.

There was another laugh and a tall demon appeared in front of them. He was slender and would pass as human if not for his large horns. "Here I am trying to find a way to kill the great dog lord when what do I find, a little puppy just waiting to die". "Like hell he will" shouted Inuyasha who drew his sword and charged the demon. The demon was fast and easily dodged Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga to use the wind scar but the demon had positioned him self between Him and Kagome. Inuyasha halted and the demon seeing his advantage charged forward knocking Inuyasha on his back and sending him sliding across the ground.

Inuyasha tried to get to his feet but by the time he did the demon was already running at him and had grabbed him by his throat and slammed him back into the ground.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha hit the ground and went unconscious. The demon then started to come for Kagome. Her first thought was that she had to save Sesshomaru but to her horror he was running at the demon. The demon simply kicked him aside and said "don't worry it will be your turn in a minute". He then turned to Kagome. Before she could think he was upon her. Grabbing her by her shoulder he lifted her off the ground.

Kagome didn't know what to do it felt like this was the end for her. Suddenly there was a bright light. Kagome closed her eyes and felt her self being dropped to the ground, and hear a shout of "let go of her" When she opened them there stood an adult Sesshomaru griping the demon's face. Sesshomaru's hand turned green and shot out a cloud of green smoke. The demon was launched across the battle field.

The daemon stood up with a grin saying "well now this is a surprise I thought you didn't have any more fight in you but I guess kids just grow up so fast". The demon launched himself at Sesshomaru and let out a fury of attack's at him, Inuyasha who had gotten back up, started to charge at the demon. Sesshomaru blocked the demon's attack and pushed the demon backward. Inuyasha seeing his chance used the wind scar to incinerate to demon.

Kagome was a bit shocked as Sesshomaru helped her up, Kagome look up and hugged him. Sesshomaru started to smile and let go of her and then turned away. Kagome felt warm as she saw Sesshomaru pass Inuyasha and say "good bye big brother". The others caught up to them. Kagome watched as Rin ran and up to Sesshomaru and started to hug him. Sango went to Kagome's side and said "are you ok Kagome" Kagome smiled and said "ya I'm ok".

Sesshomaru started to walk away and said "come Rin". There was a shout of wait my lord as Jaken tried to catch up to him. Sesshomaru turned and said "good bye Okaasan".

End

**Well I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great.**


End file.
